I'm Not Him
by Shadougelover14
Summary: One shot. How Silver feels being the son of the most notorious and evil villian in the Pokemon world. Italics mean its the past or a thought.


I let out a sigh as I sat down at the edge of the Lake of Rage and stared at my reflection. Red hair, red eyes, and instead of my usual smirk or frown, my mouth was set in a grim line. My name is Silver, kind of a weird name for a guy whose main color was red.

_'Why am I so down?' _ I thought. The answer was as plain as day. A few days ago I'd had a rather unfortunant, not to mention unwanted, reunion with my 'father'. Heck, I shouldn't even call him that. He was never my father.

Ever since I was 5, and probably earlier than that, my dad was the leader of the orginization known and feared as Team Rocket. Most people call him Giovonni, members of the orginization called him boss, like these 3 losers I'd met, a red haired lady, a blue haired man, and shockingly, a talking Meowth. They were easy to beat, though, I'd sent them flying with the help of that girl named Ivory. But they'd caused the memory to resurface. Then, while I was visiting Goldenrod City, I saw him.

He was hard to miss. He was wearing a tacky orange suit, he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was around 8:00 at night, so most people indoors, which was fine by me, I just wanted to run into the Pokemon Center to rest. While my Pokemon were healing up, I decided to take a walk.

I'd just passed the oddly shaped gym, when I had the sensation as I was being watched. I looked around, and spotted him up ahead of me, just standing there, as if he'd been waiting for me, which he had been, I'd discovered.

Our eyes met, and mine widened in shock.

_"Y-You?" I stammered._

_"Well hello there, _son._" Giovonni greeted._

_I tried to keep my calm demeanor, but I could feel sweat starting to bead up on my palms and forehead, and a slight tremor ran through me._

_"What're you d-doing here?" I asked, trying to keep from stammering...and failing miserabley._

_"What? I can't just drop by to visit my 'dear' son? It's been a while hasn't it?"_

_"Yeah, try 5 years!" _

_Despite my shock, I refuse to call it fear, anger seeped into my voice as I shouted this at him._ _It was true, though. When I was 7, he'd left to go into training in secret. I'd caught up with him outside Viridian City, and after a heated arguement, he left._

_"What do you want?" I asked. My anger had given me a measure of courage._

_"Come with me." he ordered, then turned and started walking. I just stood there. He turned back around with a glare. "That wasn't a request."_

_I gave him a skeptical look. He walked out on me for 5 years, never once calling, not even writing, never showed up for any of my graduations from school, or taught me anything, and he just shows up 5 years later and asks me to follow him like we're old friends?_

_"You can forget it." I retorted._

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." he said, looking behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw two ladies, definantly Rockets, with an Ariados and an Espeon._

_"I'll say it again, follow me." he repeated._

_"And what are YOU going to do if I don't?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring red daggers at him._

_He smirked, and snapped his fingers. _

_"Espeon, Psychic attack." I heard the blonde lady behind me order. The lilac Pokemon's eyes glew red, a red aura the same shade of red enveloped me, and intense pain shot through me._

_Psychic was a powerful move, and I thought it looked like it hurt when used on a Pokemon. I was right. It felt worse than being stung by a Beedrill, and I know how that felt, which is why I will NEVER try to go through a forest again when they're protecting their Kakuna again._

_The pain was so intense that I fell to me hands and knees. After a few seconds it stopped, and I was left panting and light headed._

_"Does that answer your question?" I heard him asked smuggly. I looked up at him and glared weakly as I struggled to stand. As I got to my feet, I was vaguely aware the two Rockets had closed in on me, blocking any chance of escape. I didn't have any choice._

_"Lead the way..." I muttered. As I followed him to the gate leaving the city, I thought about my Pokemon, still at the center. Would I ever see them again? Maybe I could find some way to escape later._

_After a few minutes, we came upon a helicopter, the pilot was waiting for us. We climbed in, and took off. Giovonni sat behind the pilot next to a window, I had to take the seat next to him, and the two ladies sat behind us. _

_"So, you're the kid everyone's been talking about." one of them, the one with blue hair, said._

_"Shut up." I muttered, staring out the window. She glared at me, and I smirked and looked back at her._

_"By the way, where'd you get those lame outfits? I've seen Feebas that looked prettier than you."_

_That really ticked her off._

_"Why you little-!" she started._

_"Oakley." Giovonni warned._

_Oakley growled. "You're lucky you're the boss's kid, or I'd smack the heck out of you."_

_"Aw shut it, you old hag." I retorted, smirking. _

_She exploded. _

_"WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BRAT! I OUTTA PUNCH THAT SMUG GRIN RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" _

_The blonde lady held her back from lunging at me. _

_"Annie, I'm giving you 5 seconds to let go of me." Oakley warned._

_"I'LL give YOU 3 to calm down before I drop you both out of this choper." Giovonni warned in an equally threatening tone._

_Annie and Oakley grumbled to eachother as they stared sulkily out the window. I returned to looking out the window. _

_I'd always enjoyed flying, Pokemon or plane. Despite the fact I was in a helicopter with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and my, as much as I hate to say it, father, a little excitement filled me as I watched the ground below me and the bird Pokemon we passed._

_After about half an hour, we arrived in the familiar city of Viridian. We landed on top of the gym, and as I was reluctantly stepping out of the air vehicle, I felt a sharp shove from behind._

_"Move it slowpoke." Annie grumbled._

_"Who're you to be tellin' me what to do?" I snapped._

_"The one who has a Pokemon, you little brat!"_

_'She's got a point there...' I thought bitterly as we glared at eachother._

_"That doesn't make you the boss of me!" I retorted._

_"I beg to differ!"_

_"I'd like to see how you'd act if I DID have my Pokemon! I'd wipe the floor with you!"_

_"I would LOVE to see you try, red head!"_

_"You know, I heard the convention for ugly old hags is in town, you'd better hurry up and go register, you'd probablly win first prize."_

_I could see the anger vein appearing on her forehead. Annie, Giovanni, and the pilot were all shooting looks of confusion, annoyance (Giovanni of course), and impatience at us._

_"You think you're all that, but you're not!" she growled, looking ready to strangle me._

_"Says the girl who probablly never had a date to any dance in her entire life."_

_"Why I outta-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Giovanni shouted in annoyance. Oakly and I were both silent after that._

_We arrived at a wooden door with the letter G on it made of gold._

_"Wow, you get your own door with a letter on it. That must be worth making people's lives miserable." I muttered under my breathe, but loud enough to be heard. I didn't let it show, but the glare I got from Giovanni made a slight chill run through me._

_He opened the door, and stepped in. Oakly shoved me in after him, and I glared hatefully at her as she shut the door behind me. We were alone. _

_Giovanni's office was well organised, not that there was a whole lot. A few bookcases, a desk at the back in front of a large window, a couch with a Persian laying on it, and a chair that was positioned in front of the desk. The Persian lifted it's head slightly, fixing me with a curious gaze before laying it back down again._

_Giovanni sat behind his desk, and motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of him._

_I crossed my arms and glared at him. 'As if...' I thought. I prefered to stand to feel more in control of my situation. I felt a little better, even though it was merely an illusion._

_"What?" I asked irratabley, wanting to know why I'd been brought here at...ok I don't know what time it is, but right now I wanted to be in a bed at the Pokemon center!_

_"What could you possibley want from me at-" I stopped to check my watch- "1:30 in the morning?" I finished._

_"I will explain my reason for bringing you here, provided you cooperate and have a seat." he answered._

_My eyes narrowed slightly, but I did as I was told. The sooner I got my answers, the sooner I could leave._

_"Now then, we've been keeping tabs on you, and we've all come to the conclusion that you're a reletively strong trainer." he started._

_"Thanks, but flattery will get no where." I snapped, crossing my arms._

_He smirked, and it made my skin crawl._

_"It's that kind of power Team Rocket needs."_

_Reaization was starting to dawn on me like the morning sun would be in about an hour and a half. He wasn't seriously suggesting that I would possibley..._

_"You can't be serious..." I murmered._

_"What would you say to joining Team Rocket, Silver?" _

_I was silent for a full minute, my eyes wide. Then they closed for a few seconds in concentration as I slowly stood. I opened them again as I spoke, my will burning brightly in them._

_"I would sooner jump off a cliff than join a bunch of theives like you."_

_"As I've come to understand, you've already established a record in police files..." he held up a manilla folder._

_"That was a long time ago, I'm differant now..." I insisted, though it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than Giovanni._

_He smirked again. "You say that, yet I see you've still yet to return that Pokemon you stole."_

_I openly flinched at this. I had to. _

_I'll admit it. Stealing that Chikorita was byfar the lowest thing I'd ever done. I understood that now. I'd learned my lesson. Ivory and her two friends had helped me to. I'd even attempted to return the starter, which was now a Bayleaf, to that Elm guy, but he'd let me keep it, which I was grateful for. I'd grown attatched to it, and the same with Bayleaf._

_He saw my reaction and chuckled._

_"You've already proven you have the true heart of a Team Rocket agent. You might have what it takes to become the leader of this orginization, like me."_

_At this, I slammed my hands on the desk and looked him in the eye with a glare that could send a Houndoom running for cover._

_"I will NEVER be anything like you." I growled, seething with hatred. "I would like to leave now."_

_Without waiting for a reply, I turned and headed for the door. As my hand touched the doorknob, Giovanni spoke up._

_"Silver, know that the moment you step out the front doors, I'll be notifing every agent in the field of their new mission. Capturing and bringing you to me."_

_I hesitated a moment, then opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind me. Annie and Oakly were gone, and it was eerily quiet. I walked down the hallway, and came into a large room with a battle field._

_I stood on a balcony overlooking the arena, remembering Giovanni was also the gym leader, although nobody knew his true identity. The Earth badge was one of the remaining badges I needed to collect. Eventually I would be back here to challenge Giovanni to a battle, and I would make sure I was prepared. I would not, and could not, lose to him._

_I found a flight of stairs leading down to the field, and headed for the large double doors leading to outside. Once outside, I realized I had no way of getting back to Goldenrod City quickly. At most it would take 2 days on foot to reach Saffron City, where I could take the magnet train to the large city. But Nurse Joy might think I'd abandoned my Pokemon. I could lose them._

_'I'll just have to walk through the night. And avoid any runins with Team Rocket.' _

_With my mind set, I headed for the Viridian forest. Then I got an idea. I ran to the Pokemon center._

_"Excuse me." I said, getting this city's Nurse Joy's attention._

_"Yes sir?" she replyed._

_"Could you call Goldenrod city's Pokemon center and tell them I'll be back soon, and to hold my Pokemon?"_

_"Sure. What's your name?"_

_"Silver."_

_"Alright, I'll call them right now."_

_"Great thanks. I've gotta go."_

_I left the center, then started for the forest._

xoxoxoxoxo

I'd managed to get back to Goldenrod without any casualties, or running into Team Rocket.

I had noticed someone following me in Goldenrod, but I lost them when I went into the underground tunnels.

I'd also run into Ivory, and her two friends Lilly and Paul. They still hadn't known I was related to Giovanni, and I'd wanted to keep it that way. But all it took was a grunt showing up in Cianwood city and recognizing me to ruin it all. We battled and beat him, but the damage was done.

Ivory, Lilly, and Paul had been very shocked, but the city folk hadn't been too happy knowing the kid of their enemy was in town. Ivory and her friends managed to calm everybody down, saying that if I was as bad as my father, I would have attacked them. Even then, people were shooting glares my way. After visiting the Pokemon center to heal Bayleaf, I ran, ignoring Ivory and her friends cries trying to get me to come back.

I had to get away from those accusing eyes, those hateful glares, before the tears started flowing. It was always like this. People judged me before even getting to know the real me. They always assumed I would be as evil as my father. Why couldn't they see? I was nothing like Giovanni. Why couldn't they judge me for me instead of him?

It's not like I _chose_ to be his son! I'd tried to escape, but I should've known I'd always stand in his shadow.

Even my friends, Ivory, Lilly, Paul, they must hate me now too...

I let out another sigh as I stared into the lake. After the Cianwood city incident, I'd been wandering around Johto. After a day, I ended up here at the Lake of Rage.

Suddenly I heard a _snap!_, like a twig snapping under foot. I turned sharply, and was surprised to see 3 familiar faces.

"What're you doing here?" I asked sullenly.

"We were passing through when we decided to stop at the Lake of Rage for some rest." the youngest, a brown haired girl, replied.

"We've been worried about you Silver." another brunette said.

"Yeah, you just ran off. What was the matter?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What was the matter? Do you not remember what happened?"

"We remember," Lilly replied, "So you're the leader of Team Rocket's kid, so what? We've known you longer than those people. We know you're good."

"None of you know what it's like...to be judged for who you're dad is instead of for who you are."

I stared into the water again. Lilly and Ivory each sat down next to me, Paul continued to stand beside us.

"We never judged you for him. We still think you're a good person. You've done some good. You tried to return that Bayleaf to Prof. Elm, you've been treating your Pokemon right, you helped us beat Team Rocket multiple times, and you always help us other times when we need it." Lilly insisted.

"We know you're not anything like your dad, even though we've never officially met him. In fact, we don't even know what he looks like. But still, you're our friend, and nothing will ever change that. You hear me? _NOTHING._" Ivory agreed.

"Right Paul?" Lilly asked.

The voilet haired teen nodded in agreement, and I actually saw a brief smile.

I was in danger of crying again, but I fought to hold it in, shutting my eyes tightly against tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked to see Ivory's reassuring smile.

"It's okay to cry Silver. You've been holding it in for too long, haven't you?"

She was right, I had been holding everything inside for years. I saw crying as a sign of weakness, and I refused to look weak to anyone.

But as I sat their looking at their faces, each one telling me they understood, I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my face. I looked out at the distant shore on the other side of the lake, and felt more and more come.

"It's ok, Silver. We're your friends." I heard Lilly say.

My vision was completely blurry as warm tears continued to spill out of my eyes.

These people were the first in a long time to care about me. The last person who did was my mother, and Arceus knows where she is now. After I turned 10, she'd just vanished, leaving me on my own for 3 long years.

Maybe we'd started out bitter rivals, but now I knew. Ivory, Lilly, and Paul were my only true friends, and for that, I am deeply grateful.

xoxoxoxo

I think I finally found my best writing style! 1rst person (I think) is actually a lot easier than I thought, but I'm still gonna write in other ways. Hope you liked this! Lilly and Ivory are my OC's, and Paul is exactly who you're thinking it is. R&R!


End file.
